wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K4/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA CZWARTA. I. Duszyczki miłosierne. Na lat szesnaście przed epoką, w której się odbywają wypadki tu opowiedziane, w poranek niedzieli przewodniej (Quasimodo), stworzenie jakieś żyjące złożonem zostało, po mszy, w kościele katedralnym, na tapczanie przykutym do lewej ściany babińca, wprost u wielkiego wyobrażenia Świętego Krzysztofa, olbrzymiego owego posągu, na który rznięta z kamienia figura wielmożnego imci Antoniego z Essarts, rycerza, patrzała na klęczkach od r. 1419, dopóki na raz nie pomyślano obalić i świętego i wiernego. Na tym to tapczanie było we zwyczaju kłaść dzieci opuszczonych na łaskę osób miłosiernych. Brał je ztąd kto chciał. U tapczana znajdowała się skarbonka miedziana na jałmużny. Gatunek istoty ludzkiej, leżącej na tej desce przed południem przewodniem roku Pańskiego 1467, zdawał się budzić w wysokim stopniu ciekawość dość znacznej gromady, zebranej około tapczana. Gromada składała się przeważnie z osób płci pięknej. Były to prawie bez wyjątku staruszki. Z nich cztery w pierwszym szeregu, najbardziej nad deską pochylone, zwrócić na siebie mogły baczniejszą uwagę; sukmanki na nich szare, w rodzaju sutan, domyślać się w nich kazały sióstr z jakiegoś pobożnego bractwa. Nie wiem dlaczegoby historya przekazać nie miała potomności imion czterech tych skromnych i czcigodnych ichmościanek. Były to: Agnieszka Laherme, Joanna Delatarme, Henryeta Lagaultiere, i Gauchera Laviolette, wszystkie cztery wdówki, wszystkie cztery służebnice kaplicy Stefana-Haudry, wyszłe z domu za pozwoleniem swej przełożonej, dla wysłuchania kazania, stosownie do statutów Piotra d'Ailly. Zresztą, jeżeli cztery owe Stefonistki w istocie trzymały się tym razem przepisów Piotra d'Ailly, to natomiast gwałciły najwidoczniej i z całej duszy reguły Michała z Brache i kardynała z Pizy, które im tak nieludzko nakazywały milczenie. — A to co takiego, moja siostro? — odezwała się Agnieszka do Gauchery, przypatrując się leżącej małej istocie, która się kręciła i skomliła, wylękniona tyloma spojrzeniami. — Co to się z nami stanie — mówiła Johanna — jeśli to w taki sposób na świat dziś dzieci przychodzą. — Nie znam się na dzieciach — podchwyciła Agnieszka — lecz grzechem jest chyba patrzeć na takie. — To nie jest dziecko, Agnieszko. — To małpa chybiona — zauważyła Gauchera. — To cud — dodała Henryeta Lagaultiere. — W takim razie — rzekła Agnieszka — byłby to już trzeci z rzędu od niedzieli Lactare, nie ma bowiem jeszcze i dni ośmiu, jakeśmy mieli cud nad żartownisiem z pielgrzymów, ukaranym z nieba przez Najświętszą Pannę Aubeivillierska, a był to drugi cud w tym miesiącu. — Ależ to prawdziwy potwór obrzydliwości, ten niby to dzieciak podrzucony — poczęła Joanna. — Wrzeszczy, że dyakona-by ogłuszył — mówiła ze swej strony Gauchera. — Milcz że, szczeniaku jakiś! — I ktoby dał wiarę, że to przewielebny z Keims okropieństwo podobne przeseła naszemu arcypasterzowi! — rzekła Gaultiera składając ręce. — Przedstawiam sobie — powiadała Agnieszka Laherme—że to jest bydlę, zwierzę, płód żyda z maciorą; coś takiego nareszcie, co nie jest chrześciańskie, a co rzucić należy w wodę lub w ogień. — Pewną jestem przynajmniej — dodała Gaultiera — że się nikt o nie upomnieć nie zechce. — O, mej ty Boże! — wołała Agnieszka — biedne te mamki z tego tam domu podrzutków, wiecie, u końca uliczki, idąc w dół rzeki, tuż obok Pana naszego, biskupa! ot gdy małego tego potwora poślą im do karmienia! Wolałabym już pierwej upiorowi piersi dawać. — Otoż niewiniątko, biedna ta Laherme! — pochwyciła Joanna. - Czyliż nie widzisz, siostro moja, że małe to monstrum ma co najmniej lat cztery, i że więcej już chyba dbałoby o rożen, niż o pierś twoją? W istocie, do nowonarodzonych nie mogło się liczyć „małe to monstrum". (Samibyśmy byli w kłopocie gdyby nam przyszło biedactwo owo nazwać inaczej.) Była to jakaś drobna massa niezmiernie kańczasta i ruchliwa, zaszyta w worek płócienny, zaznaczony literami Jego Miłości Wilhelm Chartier, ongi biskupa paryzkiego. Z worka wyłaziła głowa, czyli raczej coś bezkształtnego, pokrytego zarośla kudeł ryżych, z pod których wyglądało oko, usta i zęby. Oko płakało, usta trzęsły się od wrzasku, a zęby na to tylko i czekały, by kąsać. Wszystko razem wiło się i łomotało w worku ku wielkiemu zadziwieniu tłumu, wzrastającego dokoła i odnawiającego się nieustannie. Pani Aloiza de Gondelaurier, niewiasta bogata i szlachetnie urodzona, w długim zawoju spadającym ze złoconego rogu jej czepca, trzymająca za rękę dziewczynkę lat około sześciu, przechodząc zatrzymała się przy desce i popatrzyła chwilę na nieszczęśliwe stworzenie, podczas gdy śliczniutka jej wnuczka, Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier, cała ubrana w jedwabie i aksamity, syllabizowała drobnym swym paluszkiem wyryty napis na skraju tapczana: „Podrzutki". — Doprawdy — rzekła pani, odwracając się ze wstrętem, — sądziłam, że tu jedynie dzieci podrzucają. I odwróciła się, kładąc na talerz złotówkę srebrną, która aż jękła między miedziakami, a na dźwięk której biedne służebnice z kaplicy Stefana-Haudry szeroko aż otworzyły oczy. Po chwili nadszedł poważny i uczony Robert Mistricolle, protonotaryusz królewski, z ogromnym mszałem pod jedną ręką, pod drugą zaś wiodąc swą żonę (jejmościankę Wilhelminę Lamoiresse), mając w ten sposób przy swym boku dwa regulatory, duchowny i świecki. — Podrzutek! — rzekł, oglądnąwszy przedmiot. — Podrzutek wyrzucony niechybnie na poręczy rzeki Phlegeto! — Jedno tylko ślepie widać na nim — zauważyła Wilhelmina — brodawka zakrywa mu drugie. — To nie brodawka — odparł mistrz Robert Mistricolle — to jaje zawierające drugiego takiego szatana, który ma na sobie podobneż jajeczko innego znowu czarcika w sobie chowające, i tak bez końca. — Zkąd wiesz o tem? — spytała Wilhelmina Lamairesse. — Wiem o tem dowodnie. — Mości protonotaryuszu — spytała Gauchera — jaki nam prognostyk wyciągasz z tego niby-to podrzutka? — Prognostyk największych nieszczęść — odpowiedział Mistricolle. — Ach, mej Boże, mej Boże! — zawołała stara jakaś kobieta z tłumu — kiedy już łońskiego lata była taka zaraza, i Anglicy, jak powiadają, mają wylądować gromadą w Harefleu. — Stanie to nawet może na przeszkodzie przybyciu królowej we wrześniu dodała inna; — wszak i tak już towar ani rusz w górę. — Mojem zdaniem — powiedziała stanowczo Joanna Delatarme — byłoby lepiej mieszczanom paryzkim, gdyby małego tego zaklętusa na wiązce drew suchych położyli, niżeli na tej tu desce. — Na porządnej wiązce w płomieniach — dodała staruszka. — Byłoby to daleko roztropniejsze — rzekł Mistricolle. Rozumowaniu Stefanistek i wyroczym słowom protonotaryusza królewskiego przysłuchiwał się od niejakiego czasu młody kapłan. Była to postać surowa, o szerokiem czole i spojrzeniu głębokiem. W milczeniu rozsunął on ciżbę, przyjrzał się „małemu zaklętusowi", i dłoń nad nim wyciągnął. Nadchodził nie zawcześnie, gdyż wszystkie dewotka połykały już ślinkę na samo wspomnienie „porządnej wiązki w płomieniach”. — Biorę za swoje to dziecko — powiedział kapłan. Ukrył je pod swoją sutanę i poniósł. Zgromadzenie powiodło za nim wzrokiem osłupiałym. Ksiądz znikł zaraz za podwojami czerwonemi, prowadzącemi wówczas z kościoła do klasztoru. Gdy pierwsze zdziwienie przeszło, Johanna Delaternse rzekła na ucho do Gaultiery: — Mówiłam ci przecie, siostro, że młody ten kleryk, imci Klaudyusz Frollo, jest czarnoksiężnikiem.